Yesterday And Tomorrow
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Michael daydreamed about when he met his dear Kate; And Mary Poppins gives him an advice 'as long as we keep talking about the past, longer the future will come'


**Hello.**

 **This story is based on a phrase i read on facebook a few days ago and it´s split in 2 parts.**

 **The first part, show how Michael and Kate met.**

 **The secound part, takes place within the secound movie, more or less between 'The Royal Bowl sacene and the place whre oost things go' song. And basicaly explain why Mary Poppins wasn´t sleep during the passage scenes.**

 **That´s all, i hope you like this.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **YESTERDAY AND TOMORROW**

 _It was recess time at the best law school in Yorkshire and once again, 20-year old Michael Banks, found himself scratching over a notebook. Sure, he knew his sister Jane had fought hard to assure him a good university and he didn´t want to disappoint her, still, he couldn´t help but dedicate a bit of his time, doing what he loved, which is drawing and painting, while his colleagues were joking and playing around._

 _That day however, something had changed. As usual, Michael set on his favorite bench by the tree, with his sketch book, when he heard someone approaching, but he didn´t look, thinking it was just one of his colleagues._

 _''nice drawing'' said the voice and when Michael looked up, he came face to face with that girl he had saw other day, the one who had smiled to him._

 _''thanks!'' she said looking up to her, but sadly not finding his own voice_

 _''who is she?'' the young woman asked, seen that he was drawing another woman in the paper._

 _''oh, I'm making a funny drawing to my sister, her birthday is coming up and I didn´t had time to find a gift, so I'm making up one'' he said and realizing his manners, he gestures for the young woman to sit next to him._

 _''it´s lovelly'' she said ''I believe your sister will be very happy…''_

 _''oh, I apologize, my name is Michael Banks'' he blushed, realizing he had been impolite again._

 _''nice to meet you, Michael, I'm Katherine Travers Goff'' she said ''call me Kate.''_

 _'Kate... I liked... I mean, it´s a lovely name, Ms. Goff'' he smiled at her and for a second, they stood in silence, till Kate start talking again._

 _''so…Mr. Banks… you really draw well, are you studding arts?'' she asked_

 _''oh, no'' Michael said ''I'm going to be a lawyer by profession, but as you can see, drawing is what I like most''_

 _''yeah…well, I don´t really know why we have always to please our parents, me included. My parents wanted me to be a teacher, so, here I am, studying to be a teacher'' Kate snapped and Michael lowered his eyes._

 _''my sister Jane and I had discuss this a lot for the past three years and be a lawyer was my decision, as I need to have a job one day, right?'' he said more to himself, than Kate ''she raised me since I was ten years old, so we´re doing our best to don´t disappoint ourselves'' he said, but before Kate could answer to that, the bell ring and they need to say goodbye._

 _''humm…I have to go…'' she started and get up_

 _''right, me too'' Michael closed his book, embarrassed enough and get up_

 _''but I really liked to talk to you, Michael'' she started ''maybe we should continue talk at the pub, later?''_

 _''at… at the pub?'' he asked confused._

 _''yeah, 6 o´clock PM, lets have a tea at the pub and continue our conversation''_

 _''yeah…right'' he agreed_

 _''very well then, I will wait for you there, Michael, don´t be late!'' she smiled and walk away, disappearing trough the college´s door, leaving the young man with a goofy smile on his face and his heat longing to see that Kate Goff again_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

''Sir…SIR!'' Mary Poppins voice pulled Michael abruptly from his reverie and when he looked up, he spots his old nanny standing still in front of him, with a tray of tea and a few cookies ''I brought you some tea, are you feeling alright?''

''yes!'' he exclaimed ''thank you, Mary Poppins. How´s the children?''

''the children are alright, they fast sleep, I was heading to bed myself, when I passed by and suppose you could need tome tea''

''thank you'' he mumbled, grabbing the cup.

For the past year, this was a familiar scene to Michael, at night, after his children went to bed, he set alone in the parlor, a smoking pipe lose on the side of his mouth, as he wandered on the past, on his dearly Kate. This night, after a day full of good and bad surprises, Mary Poppins was there to make him company. The strange part however, was that she pulled from her pocket a smoking pipe and asked for a match.

''I didn´t recall you smoking'' the man noticed

''I never smoked in front of children, Mr. Banks.'' was the answer.

For a few minutes of complete silence after that, neither Michael, nor his old nanny had said a word, instead, they just stayed there, drinking tea, enjoying the smoking and watching the fire from the fireplace, when Michael start talking.

''you know, Kate never liked me smoking, so I quit it, before our wedding, still, I'm finding quite relaxing, nowadays'' he laughed.

''I see…'' Mary Poppins cleaned the small ashes from her own pipe and placed it on her pocket again

''I was thinking about her when you came with the tea'' he said ''the day we met… yesterday, when my troubles seemed so far away''

''as long as we keep talking about the past, longer the future will come'' said the nanny

''what you mean?'' Michael asked confused

''for an adult, you ask a way to much, instead of finding out things by yourself'' said Mary Poppins ''now I bid my goodnight, as tomorrow we have a very busy day.'' She said and without saying another word, she left the parlor, leaving Michael with a puzzled look on his face.

He just hoped now he could find out what Mary Poppins supposed to mean, before anything bad happened.

''I hope i´m doing the right thing'' he whispered to himself… or to Kate, before going to bed himself.

 **END.**


End file.
